Lincoln's Bathroom Break
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Based off the bathroom break short. Lincoln struggles to find a place to whiz after drinking lemonade. Rated K plus for bathroom humor.
1. The Lemonade Contest

"This is it. The moment of truth. I'm finally taking the lemonade challenge." Lincoln said.

"I'm so proud of you." his mom said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Now go out there and beat the crud out of them."

"I will."

The contest...

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the lemonade challenge! Here are the contestants! Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln! Begin!" The announcer said.

Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln started drinking.

"This is for you, Lori, my sweetheart." Clyde said to himself.

Ronnie Anne stopped drinking when there was only half left to drink. Lincoln kept on drinking.

"Oh, what's this? Ronnie Anne gave up. So, Lincoln Loud is the winner!" He went up to get his 1st place medal.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln..." the crowd yelled.

"So proud of you, bro." Luna said.

"Thank you all." Lincoln said.

However, as they were going home, Lincoln felt an urge. In his bladder. He needed to pee!

 _Oh no, I have to pee._ Lincoln thought.

 _But I will have to find a place to do it._


	2. Finding a Place To Whiz

"This is it. The moment of truth. I'm finally taking the lemonade challenge." Lincoln said.

"I'm so proud of you." his mom said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Now go out there and beat the crud out of them."

The flashback was beating in Lincoln's head. He had no idea where to go.

"I have no idea where to go." Lincoln said.

"Oh I think I found the place."

He went into the nearest boys room. However, it was full.

"Dang it."

Then, Lincoln looked everywhere in the shopping mall for a bathroom. But, there was no bathrooms. Lincoln went home still feeling the urge.

He didn't want to go inside because it was too beautiful outside. He had to find a private place to pee.

"Ah ha. A bush. Why didn't I think about that in the first place?" Lincoln said.

He unzipped his pants and went behind the bush. The pee steam was about to start when Lincoln was spotted by his next door neighbor.

"Lincoln," The neighbor yelled.

Lincoln zipped up his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Mr. Grouse."

"You weren't going to relive yourself, were you?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"What? No! I was not going to relive myself." Lincoln replied.

"You better not or face the consequences."

Lincoln went inside embarrassed by being almost caught peeing outside.

 _I need to find a better place to pee._


	3. The Big Bathroom Break

Lincoln ran to many bathrooms. But, they were either full or out of order. In distress, Lincoln went to the mall again to find the bathroom. However, Lori was planning to use it.

"I was here first!" she yelled.

"No I was." Lincoln yelled back. "And besides, you don't have to pee."

"No, Lincoln. You are going to wait on me and that is final."

"Please, Lori! I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh? First, get in the clown costume."

Lincoln obeyed his sister.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Quiet! Now turn around and roll over."

Again, Lincoln obeyed his sister.

"Now get nude!"

"No, Lori! Anything but that."

"Fine. And since we're in public, I'll bring you to the boys bathroom."

Lincoln and Lori went off to go to the bathroom. They went in the boys bathroom and opened a stall that didn't lock. However, when Lori opened the door...Bart Simpson was in there!

"Hey! What is this? A slideshow?! Also girls can't be here!" He yelled.

Embarrassed, Lori shut the door.

5 minutes later, Lincoln was able to pee. He was finished and ready to go.

 **Did you see that?! I added Bart Simpson as a bonus! Now, in the next chapter, Lincoln and them will be discussing things. By the way, I'm in the last chapter.**


	4. A Funny End

Lincoln: Wow! What fun we had today!

Lori: Yeah! That was fun!

Lincoln: My favorite part was when you helped me find a bathroom.

Lori: That was mine too.

*Bart comes in from the door*

Bart: I didn't like the fact you walked in on me!

Lori: I have seen you naked before! Remember the naked party?

Bart:*blushes* Oh, I remember now.

Lincoln: What Naked Party?

Bart and Lori: Never mind!

*Rocko and Marge come in also*

Marge: C'mon Bart, we got to go!

Rocko: That was not your line.

Marge: This is not a play.

Lori: What are you doing here?

Marge: Here to pick up my sweetie.

Rocko: Here for no reason.

Bart: Mom!

Marge: Hello.

Bart: We were right in the middle of a conversation.

Marge: This story has too much bathroom humor.

Bart: Well, then. Lori, pretend to go to the bathroom.

Marge: Bart, we have to go!

Bart: I know. I thought this was the Loud House. Not Family Guy!

All: Let's get out of here!

*Everyone leaves*

Me: *sigh* Why didn't I made this story a crossover?


End file.
